


jewno

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Friendship, Jewish Juno Steel, Pre-Canon, Sukkot | Tabernacles, but in space??, its cruel and unjust rule over the penumbra pod tag has lasted far too long, rita’s supportive and amazing and i love her so much, they’re best friends...... aaaaaaaa, this may or may not continue but for now i’ll mark it complete, what could make me finally post this after ignoring it for months? simple. e-rated m/ppet fic.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: The Earthen calendar was hard enough to keep track of on Mars as it was. The lunar calendar? On a planet he couldn’t evensee?Forget it.—or: i’m jewish he’s jewish i had feelings about it and we’re just vibing here
Relationships: Rita & Juno Steel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	jewno

Juno Steel usually spent holidays alone—when he remembered one had come up, that was. 

The Earthen calendar was hard enough to keep track of on Mars as it was. The lunar calendar? On a planet he couldn’t even  _ see? _

Forget it.

He only started keeping track of the holiday dates when Rita found out he was Jewish (not that he’d been hiding it, it just hadn’t really come up. There were thieves and robbers to catch, Juno wasn’t going to keep track of who knew). She must have done something on her comms, because all of a sudden she’d started waving a lemon-grapefruit hybrid and a handful of sticks in his face and babbling about building a “pillow fort with sticks”.

“I’m not religious myself,” she’d said, “unless you count the long-dead duck who knows all, but I don’t, of course, ‘cause  _ that’s  _ just history,  _ obviously,  _ but I saw this thing about how you have a day that’s like Third Halloween, and  _ that _ I just  _ gotta _ see! And you don’t get excited about much, Mistah Steel, this could really help! If that’s okay with ya, of course,” she had added hastily, more hesitantly than he’d ever heard her say anything.

Juno had been okay with it.

Not as much at first, what with the whole ‘ _ my tragic past haunts me and I can never be rid of it _ ’ thing, but it grew on him like… fungus?

Juno had read an article once about how no fungus grew on Mars. The overly-conditioned air wasn’t good for it, apparently.

Whoever wrote that hadn’t met Rita. 

After the first Sukkot, he didn’t try to fight her on it. He just didn’t have the energy to argue any more. She had a key to his apartment; any more defense mechanisms were futile. Rita was too smart for him. 

And she’d only ever missed two holidays; both when he was lost in the desert, because of course. 

In the end, it was significantly less pathetic to have Rita there.

**Author's Note:**

> he do be gettin lost in the desert tho
> 
> thank me for restoring peace to the tag once more at my tumblr nottodaylogic


End file.
